


The King and the Queen

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ahegao, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Inflation, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Artoria is aware of Guinevere's affair with Sir Lancelot, and is determined not to let word get out. In order to crush any rumours, she would prove their love via the only means she could think of.





	The King and the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing futa and inflation, the latter of which I'm particularly new to. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> (Side note; tad shorter than my other fics, mostly on account of how new I am to the whole futa/inflation thing).

Camelot. A sprawling Kingdom in Great Britain, one that had lasted decades despite the many wars it endured. But for the first time the threat to the Kingdom laid not in any opposing army or monster, but instead in the form of the Kingdom's own Queen, Guinevere.

Artoria sighed, staring out the window of her castle and into the courtyard below, watching the knight's train. She knew all about Guinevere's affair with the knight Lancelot, and it had to end. Partly it was her own feeling in the mix, wanting to keep Guinevere to herself... but it was also out of duty. If word got out to the Kingdom, there would be riots, chaos... it would blow out into a civil war that could very well destroy Camelot.

Her green eyes flickered to the door as it creaked open, a servant bowing before departing, leaving a woman in the doorway. Guinevere. The queen of Camelot was a tall woman, standing a few inches taller than Artoria, with wavy shoulder-length brown and eyes. She was currently wearing a simple but expensive light brown dress, a necklace around her neck. Even dressed it was easy to tell the gentle curves of the woman, a faint hourglass figure, made all the more prominent by her large round breasts.

''You called, Artoria?'' Guinevere asked, her voice as silky smooth as always as she shut the door behind her, locking it.

''Yes.'' The King of Britian nodded, taking slow steps towards her as she spoke. ''I know of the affair between you and Sir Lancelot, Guinevere.''

The brunette quickly became shocked, saying nothing.

''It has to come to an end, Guin.'' Artoria said, using her lover's nickname. ''It will tear the Kingdom apart if the public finds out. There'll be chaos and ruin. Our entire Kingdom will crumble.''

Guinevere looked down in shame, sighing sadly.

Artoria smiled softly, gently lifting her lover's chin up. ''Don't worry, Guin. We can work something out... but first, I must prove to the Kingdom that we are indeed in love and rumours of an affair are baseless.''

''How?'' Guinevere asked, confused.

''By having a child, of course.'' Artoria replied lightly.

Guinevere was stunned, but didn't have the chance to reply before Artoria kissed her gently. Guinevere remained frozen as her lover kissed her passionately, snapping out of it when she felt Artoria's tongue slide in her mouth. She moaned at how forward she was being, briefly attempting to fight back only to be completely dominated in seconds, her lover's tongue too masterful to overcome.

Their make-out got more intense as Guinevere slowly gave into lust, kissing back lovingly despite Artoria's more dominant passion. She squeaked in surprise when she felt a hand on her ass, groping it through her dress, and the brunette blushed as Artoria began squeezing her soft ass. Just as she began to relax she flinched as Artoria smacked her ass.

''Mm?!'' She moaned into the kiss.

Artoria didn't elaborate on the sudden spanking, instead breaking off the kiss and tugging her towards the bed. Guinevere was too breathless to speak, simply letting herself be tugged along before falling onto the bed, landing on her back. Mere moments later Artoria was on her again, kissing her passionately, this time her hands wandering up to the sides of her dress before tugging it down.

Her boobs looked a lot bigger once they were outside her dress. Not overly massive, but not small either. Too big to fit in a hand, but not quite melon-sized. Artoria wasted no time in groping them, eliciting quiet moans of delight from the queen as her tits were groped and pinched mercilessly, sending shivers of pleasure through her system.

Artoria pinched her lover's nipples one last time before pulling back, giving the submissive woman a chance to breathe, taking the time to undress herself. The sound of armour and cloth hitting the floor drew Guinevere's attention, and her blush darkened at the sight of her King's naked body. Smooth and toned from years of knighthood, with flawless pale skin and faint curves, it was a sight to behold. But the true glory was between her legs, where her erect cock stood at full mast. It was both thick and long, a cock worthy of a King.

Without words even needing to be said Guinevere shakily sat up, crawling up to her lover and sitting in front of her, grasping the cock in her smooth hand before taking it into her mouth. It was a bit of a struggle, given it was so girthy, and she only managed to take half of it in her mouth before she began to gag.

Artoria gently patted her head, making Guinevere blush again as she began bobbing her head, sucking Artoria off. Her warm wet mouth coated her dick in saliva, making Artoria shudder every time she felt the cool air of the room chill it.

Soon Guinevere got an idea, pulling the dick from her mouth. Artoria didn't have the chance to voice her disappointment before Guinevere's pillowy breasts smothered her cock, squishing it between her large tits. With surprising expertise Guinevere began lifting her boobs up and down her shaft, making Artoria moan.

''Ah... Guin... your breasts are so soft...!''

Guinevere hid a smile as she doubled her efforts, making Artoria's moan swiftly rise in pitch until it came to a boiling point, her dick twitching between her breasts.

''O-OH! G-GUINEVERE!'' Artoria cried as she came, shooting spurts of warm cum all over her wife's large boobs and neck, some even landing on her cheek.

Guinevere sat back, breathing slightly heavy from the exertion as she watched her 'husband' hunch over, breathing heavily as she recovered from her orgasm. However to the brunette's surprise, Artoria recovered barely a minute later, her dick already at full mast.

Silently Artoria flipped Guinevere's dress up, bunching it up on her stomach and pulling her undergarments down, tossing them across the room and leaving her pussy bare to the king. Guinevere blushed in embarrassment, as she could feel her own pussy become wetter. It was almost inevitable, after sucking off her 'husband' and her massive dick.

''Are you ready, Guin?'' Artoria asked her softly.

Guinevere nodded shyly, spreading her legs wider to give better access.

Artoria didn't waste any time in ramming her dick inside, making Guinevere's breath hitch as her pussy was spread apart, forced to accommodate such a girthy cock. There wasn't as much pain as their first few times – the first time Artoria could only get the head inside due to how tight Guinevere was. Now however she had adjusted to her lover's cock, and was more than ready to accept it.

''Mmph...'' Guinevere moaned quietly, muffling it with her hand as Artoria began thrusting. Her large dick pushed her inner walls apart, punching deep inside her and sending shocks through her system.

''Don't hide your moans, Guin... let me hear them...'' Artoria cooed softly, cupping her lovers breast and squeezing it.

It didn't take long for that to happen, as Guinevere quickly began to give into pleasure. Her pussy throbbed with want as her dick plunged inside her, Artoria leaning over her to kiss her breasts lovingly. Before she even realised it, her hips were bouncing back against Artoria's, a burning pleasure in her pelvis driving her on.

''Mm! Artoria! I can't-!''

''It's alright... Guin...'' Artoria interrupted, grunting. ''C-Cum for me.''

She needed no more convincing than that, and with a few more thrusts Guinevere climaxed, her pussy tightening around Artoria's girthy dick as the King also came, filling her pussy up with cum. Guinevere moaned as shot after shot of hot cum filled her pussy, lasting a full thirty seconds before stopping.

Blinking dazedly, she was unprepared for Artoria to suddenly pick her up, and continue thrusting into her.

''Mm?! A-A-Ar-'' She was cut off as her lover kissed her, muffling her protests.

Artoria didn't slow down in the slightest, pounding into her queen with all the strength of a dragon. Her juices sloshed about, leaking down Artoria's girth and dripping onto the floor as she was royally fucked. Literally.

''A-Artoria~!'' Guinevere cried out, thrashing in her lover's arms as she felt her cock plunge into her.

Artoria suddenly stopped thrusting, dropping Guinevere to the ground. Before the disoriented brunette could comment she was pushed up against the wall, and she cried out as her pussy was filled again, tightening the shaft of her lover's dick. Not even a second passed before Artoria resumed thrusting, pounding into Guinevere as the brunette was pressed up against the wall, her breasts rubbing against the stone.

''I'm g-gonna- AH!''

Guinevere didn't get the chance to finish before she felt Artoria cum, spurting inside of her and tipping her over the edge and making her climax as well. She would've fallen to the ground had Artoria not held her hips, the blonde shuddering as she came over and over again in Guinevere with an almost ungodly amount of seed. There was so much her stomach was bulging slightly, unable to leak out as Artoria's cock blocked the way.

Guinevere let herself be picked up by her lover and carried onto the bed, and groaned as her pussy was filled once more. Artoria pinned her done and rammed into her, cock slamming in and out of her needy pussy and stirring her insides.

''I... can't...'' Guinevere breathed weakly, groaning as he came, her juices leaking out.

Artoria kept fucking her, making her cum twice more before her King did, shooting buckets of seed inside her and inflating her stomach with cum. She groaned, putting a hand on her stomach as she felt it bulge... only to yelp as she was flipped over onto her hands and knees, before her King resumed fucking her.

''We're not done yet, Guin.''

Guinevere only moaned in delight.

X-x-X

Several hours passed, and by the time Artoria collapsed on the bed next to her, Guinevere was exhausted, but satisfied. Cum leaked out of her pussy like a river, her stomach inflated so much it looked like she was pregnant. If so much cum didn't get her pregnant, then she'd be damn surprised.

Laying next to the now-slumbering Artoria, Guinevere's expression was set in an ahegao, her mind checked out completely from the near-constant fucking she received.

Snuggling up beside her wife, Artoria drifted off to sleep, the soft pants of her lover a soothing melody to her ears.

[END]


End file.
